Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 2000-100501 discloses a connector assembly for electrical connection between two printed circuit boards arranged side by side. As shown in FIG. 16, this connector assembly comprises a socket 500 mounted on one printed circuit board P1 and a header 600 mounted on the other printed circuit board P2. The socket 500 has a connection concave portion 501, and a plurality of terminals 502 connected to a circuit on the printed circuit board P1 are arranged inside the connection concave portion 501. The header 600 has an insertion member 601 to be inserted into the connection concave portion 501, and a plurality of terminals 602 are arranged on the insertion member 601. When the insertion member 601 is inserted into the connection concave portion 501, each of the terminals 602 of the header 600 comes in contact with each of the terminals 502 of the socket 500, whereby both printed circuit boards are electrically connected to each other.
However, in the above connection assembly, in order to connect the socket 500 and the header 600 with each other, it is necessary to insert the insertion member 601 of the header 600 into the socket 500 while moving them closer to each other. Therefore, if the printed circuit boards P1, P2 are fixed, it was not possible to connect the socket 500 and the header 600 to each other.